In the game of golf, a golf club is used to strike a golf ball. The golf club consists of a long shaft, a grip on one end, and a weighted head on the other end. The head of golf club is inclined to give the golf ball an upward trajectory. Early golf clubs were made entirely of wood and golf balls were made of stuffed leather. Over time, golf balls were made of more durable materials, and golf clubs, especially those designed for shorter, high-trajectory shots, were improved with iron heads. By the 1920s, golf clubs were improved again with the introduction of steel shafts, and, in the 1970s, golf clubs with fiber-reinforced composite shafts were introduced. Currently, golf clubs are made with a wide variety of raw materials including metals, plastics, ceramics, composites, and wood. Golf club designers continually strive to improve the materials, dimensions, and features of golf clubs while adhering to the rules of governing bodies such as the United States Golf Association (USGA) and the Royal & Ancient (R&A).
As golf clubs have steadily improved over time, golfers have also been trying to improve their golf swing mechanics. Swing mechanics involve one's grip, stance and posture, alignment, takeaway, hip and shoulder turn during backswing and downswing, body position at impact, follow through, timing and tempo, body position at finish, and overall balance. By improving one's swing mechanics, a golfer hopes to achieve better shots and lower his or her score. In particular, a golfer can hit the ball farther and with better accuracy. While improving one's swing mechanics generally requires hours upon hours of practice, it can be accelerated with the use of one or more swing training aids.
Currently popular swing training aids include weighted shafts, hinged shafts, and shafts with magnetic timing balls. Training aids with weighted shafts generally consist of a shaft with a grip at one end and a weight at the opposite end. Swinging the weighted shaft builds strength and speed. Training aids with hinged shafts generally consist of a shaft with a grip at one end, a head at the opposite end, and a hinge located along the shaft that causes the shaft to bend or break when the club travels outside the proper swing plane. Swinging the hinged shaft improves tempo and swing alignment. Training aids with a magnetic timing ball generally consist of a shaft with a grip at one end and a stopper at the opposite end and a magnetic timing ball that cooperates with a magnet positioned at the bottom of the grip and in some cases also at the stopper. In order to optimally release the magnetic timing ball from its position at the end of the grip, a golfer has to release the club head at the bottom of his swing arc, which improves the golfer's timing. Additional types of swing training aids include molded grips designed to force a golfer to maintain a particular grip during his swing, wrist sleeves designed to keep a golfer's wrist in the optimum position, adjustable hoops or stand and strap combinations designed to guide the golf club through the optimum golf swing plane, and straps for adjusting and maintaining the user's stance or correcting other body positioning mistakes.
Unfortunately, the currently available swing training aids are inconvenient, sometimes cumbersome, and often aim to improve only one or two components of a golfer's swing. Some aim to increase strength and timing yet do not allow the golfer to strike the ball with the training aid. Others simply guide the club along a proper swing plane. It would be desirable to provide an apparatus that allows a golfer to improve his swing mechanics, that is convenient to use and carry, that teaches timing and proper swing technique, and that allows the golfer to strike a golf ball. It would be further desirable to provide an apparatus that provides tangible positive feedback when a golfer executes a proper golf swing.